Seducido por la sed
by Masako Uchiha
Summary: Sakura nunca ha tenido elección...ni antes de conocerlo, ni en los baños de ese local,ni ahora mismo. Y es que una amenaza de muerte puede convertirse en una eternidad. Una dulce eternidad entre unos brazos frios y unos labios voraces como la muerte.


¡Hola a todos! Bueno, después de un tiempo sin escribir nada aquí os traigo este one-shot que me a costado lo mío escribir, más que nada, por lo largo xD Bueno, como dije en el Summary es un **AU** y quizás Sasuke es un poco **OCC**, he intentado evitarlo, pero hay momentos en que me ere imposible, nunca lo e visto en ese tipo de situaciones para saber como respondería :P El rated es**M**, ya sabéis por qué, no creo que haga falta que lo explique, eso si, no me hago responsable de traumas xD. El one-shot está dedicado a mi friend o mi warri OwO, Maka o** Angel kirei. **Espero que te guste guapa.

**Summary: **Es sorprendente como las cosas pueden cambiar de repente. Y es que en una noche cualquiera te puedes ver luchando por tu vida. Más la realidad no es nunca lo que parece, y una amenaza de muerte puede convertirse en una oportunidad para la eternidad. Una dulce eternidad entre unos brazos fríos y unos labios voraces como la muerte.

**Declaimer:**Naruto, ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son de Kishi, yo solo los utilizo por puro entretenimiento.

Ahora si, a leer

* * *

"**Seducido por la sed"**

* * *

- 

-

No había tiempo.

Rápidamente descendí por las escaleras de la callejuela abandonada tambaleándome precariamente sobre los tacones de aguja. Girando a la derecha, empecé a correr por un descampado. La iluminación comenzaba a escasear y sentía como mi paso se ralentizaba gradualmente debido al cansancio. El aire se escapaba acelerado de mi boca formando nubes blancas que se desvanecían en la oscura noche.

De repente, mi pie izquierdo tropezó con algo provocando que perdiera el equilibrio. Caí al suelo con las manos extendidas para amortiguar el golpe. Inmediatamente, sentí como miles de diminutas piedras afiladas se clavaba en mis sudadas manos.

¡Mierda!

Conteniendo el grito de pánico que pugnaba por escapar de mis labios, giré bruscamente la cabeza hacia atrás y escudriñé la negrura que me rodeaba. Los segundos corrían en mi contra. Desesperada, tiré de las cintas de cuero de mis zapatos hasta lograr soltarlas. Luego me puse de pie y de una patada me deshice de ambos para a continuación, empezar a correr de nuevo.

Tenía que lograr salir de esa zona abandonada antes de que me lograra atrapar. A lo lejos, pude divisar lo que parecía un bloque de apartamentos parcialmente iluminado. Conteniendo un grito de júbilo, me llevé una mano al costado derecho dónde empezaba a sentir una fuerte puntada y aceleré el paso. No me llevó más de tres minutos salir del descampado.

Cuando posé los pies en el duro asfalto sentí como el frío se insertaba en las heridas que las afiladas rocas habían abierto en mis pies. Inmediatamente, me llevé una mano a la boca y me la mordí con frenesí mientras mis ojos dejaban caer las lágrimas que había retenido hasta ese momento, pero me obligué a seguir adelante.

No debía parar. No podía detenerme. No ahora. No con él siguiéndome los pasos.

Logré cruzar la carretera que a esas horas de la noche aparecía totalmente desierta. Poco a poco, avancé a pesar de sufrir una leve cojera. Me permití soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando la primera farola de la avenida me golpeó con su luz en la cara, provocando que pestañeara por la intensidad. Una vez me acostumbré a la claridad me percaté de nuevos detalles que antes se me habían escapado.

En principio, no se trataba de un bloques de apartamentos, sino que a lo largo de la gran avenida se situaban varios bloques diferentes. Justo en la entrada, a mano derecha, había aparcado un BMV negro con las lunas tintadas. Más adelante, a unos diez metros se haya una persona con un perro al lado de una de las tantas farolas que alumbraban la vía.

Supuse que la distancia y la oscuridad fueron los que me impidieron percatarme de ello. Pero es ahora no importaba. Por fin me sentía relativamente a salvo.

Nuevamente, crucé la carretera y me acerqué con paso vacilante a la persona que había atisbado antes, la cual no se había movido de su sitio. Mientras me acercaba, me fijé en la gruesa gabardina de color negro que vestía con las solapas levantadas. En la cabeza llevaba un sombrero de ala ancha totalmente desfasado y sus manos estaban cubiertas por unos guantes del mismo tono negro grisáceo del sombrero.

-Esto...disculpe- comencé parada a dos metros de él- me preguntaba si usted vivía por aquí...y podría...dejarme hacer una llamada.

Esperaba que no se tomara a mal mi comentario.

De repente, un silencio abrumador se extendió a nuestro alrededor mientras giraba el cuerpo apenas unos centímetros en mi dirección. A pesar de las sombras que ocultaban su rostro podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mí. Un escalofrío ascendió por mi espina dorsal mientras mi pulso se disparaba de nuevo.

-Has llegado demasiado lejos.

Su voz de barítono llegó hasta mis oídos con una suave cadencia como si sus palabras se arrastraran lentamente por el aire en mi dirección. Yo le miré confusa.

Segundos después todo se oscureció a mí alrededor mientras sentía como dos fuertes manos se cerraban sobre mis hombros y mi boca. Demasiada conmocionada para prestar resistencia, me dejé arrastrar sobre el asfalto hasta que sentí como empujaban mi cabeza hacia abajo y me levantaban las piernas tirándome de cualquier modo sobre lo que me pareció, el asiento trasero de un coche.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando el suave ronroneo del BMV llegó hasta mis oídos mientras se deslizaba por la carretera.

Nuevamente, unas manos se cerraron sobre mis hombros, pero esta vez con más delicadeza para incorporarme. Luego se deslizaron hacia mi cabeza y segundos después la luz volvió a mis ojos de nuevo provocando que pestañeara hasta lograr acostumbrarme a ella

-Te dije que no podrías escapar de mí.

No podía ver bien su rostro en la oscuridad que reinaba en el coche, pero no hacía falta. Aún menos podía atisbar su expresión, pero no me era necesario. Nuevamente en una noche sentí como la muerte me rondaba destruyendo mi autodominio, mi razón y mi cordura.

-...Sasuke.

-

-

**·········Flash Back··········**

**-**

**-**

- ¡Sakura, a este paso no llegamos!- gritó Ino mientras aporreaba la puerta del baño a mi espalda.

-Cerda, como sigas así vas a hacer que me meta el rimel en el ojo- refunfuñé en parte divertida y en parte harta de sus gritos.

-Y como TÚ sigas así no podremos entrar en la discoteca- exclamó y pude imaginarme perfectamente sus ojos azules soltando chispas- así que espabila de una vez frontuda.

Conteniendo el insulto que estaba a punto de salir de mis labios guardé el rimel en el primer cajón del tocador y me miré con ojo crítico en el espejo. Llevaba el largo pelo rosa suelto, cuyas capas cortadas en escalones caían de cualquier forma hasta la cintura. Los ojos verdes los tenía ligeramente perfilados de negro y los labios pintados de un suave tono rosa. A continuación, repasé mi atuendo que consistía en una camisa sin mangas cubierta de lentejuelas y unos pantalones de cuero rojo. Todo esto rematado con unos zapatos negros de aguja que me habían costado un ojo de la cara.

Suspirando, me di la vuelta y salí del baño para encontrarme de frente con una Ino visiblemente irritada. Solo le faltaba soltar humo por las orejas.

-Ya era hora- se había llevado una mano a la muñeca izquierda y daba golpecitos con un dedo haciendo ver como si llevara un reloj.

-No te estreses cerda, te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo.

Apagando la luz del baño, caminé por el pasillo hasta el centro de la habitación donde estaban nuestras camas y tomé mi bolso y las llaves. Luego regresé al lado de Ino y la miré con las cejas levantadas.

- ¿Nos vamos? –inquirí con mirada inocente.

Ella refunfuñó algo inteligible y se dirigió a la puerta de salida Una vez cerré con mis llaves entramos en el ascensor. En menos de cinco minutos ya estábamos en la calle. A esas horas, la gente deambulaba de un lado a otro en busca de un buen local. Ino y yo habíamos quedado con Hinata y TenTen en una cafetería cercana a la discoteca a la que queríamos entrar desde hace bastante tiempo.

Medía hora después, llegamos a dicha cafetería encontrándola cerrada. Las chicas nos esperaban apoyadas en el muro frontal del establecimiento con caras de pocos amigos.

- ¡Vaya Ino!, espero que esta noche nos dejes al menos uno para cada una- exclamó TenTen mientras la repasaba con la mirada de arriba abajo.

- Tranquila, dejaré dos o tres para que os divirtáis- respondió con un ademán de la mano derecha dándose aires de grandeza.

- Cerda¿no tenías prisa?- pregunte- qué tal si nos movemos.

- Sí, mejor- respondió con su voz tranquila Hinata.

-Bien¡vamos entonces!- Ino se adelantó unos pasos y luego se volvió a girar hacia nosotras- tengo la sensación de que esta noche será inolvidable,... ¡vamos a triunfar! estoy segura de ello.

-Ino... ¿ya empezaste a beber?- inquirió TenTen con fingida sorpresa llevándose una mano a la boca y abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente.

- ¡Bah!- bufó.

A continuación, volvió a girar sobre si misma y empezó a caminar hacia la discoteca. Nosotras la seguimos segundos después mientras intentábamos sofocar las carcajadas.

Una vez alcanzamos a Ino, apuramos un poco el paso y girando a la izquierda por un estrecho callejón, ante nuestros ojos apareció el local más transitado de todo Londres. Con fuertes luces de neón rojas y azules, el nombre del local resplandecía por toda la avenida. Sus letras se enroscaban y retorcían de manera artística por toda la fachada pudiendo leerse "La Cripta".

-Madre mía..., tendremos suerte si logramos entrar antes de las doce- comentó TenTen mientras seguía con sus ojos castaños la larga cola que prácticamente daba vuelta la local.

-Si cierta persona no se hubiera tardado tanto...

Susurró Ino como quien no quiere la cosa mientras se hacía la loca quitando una pelusa invisible de su blusa violeta.

- Esa persona no se hubiera retrasado si cierta persona no hubiera acaparado el baño toda la tarde- contesté mientras enrollaba un mechón de pelo en un dedo de la mano derecha haciéndome la desentendida.

-No empiecen de-de nuevo.

Hinata colocó sus manos en nuestros brazos y nos miró alternativamente con semblante conciliador.

- Está bien- concedí al final- vayamos a hacer cola de una maldita vez.

Aunque muy lentamente, la cola avanzaba. Hubo momentos en que estaba tan parada que temimos que el local estuviera al completo, pero después de hora y media de espera estábamos a seis personas de entrar por fin.

Una vez que ensañamos nuestros D.N.I al segurita traspasamos la puerta de entrada, e inmediatamente, la música inundo nuestros oídos con una fuerte vibración que se sentía por todo el cuerpo. Al local se bajaban por unas escaleras de hierro forjado sujetas a la pared de la derecha, mientras que el lado izquierdo quedaba totalmente libre pudiendo verse a la gente bailado bajo nuestros pies. Mientras descendíamos deslicé mi mirada hacía los dos pisos con mesas y asientos de cuero rojo que adornaban las paredes del fondo. Una vez llegamos a la pista de baile me percaté de que la barra estaba justo debajo de la escalera, atendida por seis camareros.

- ¡Que suerte tuvimos de entrar¡Está hasta arriba de gente!- gritó Ino para hacerse oír sobre la música.

-¡Y que lo digas!- dijo a su vez TenTen

- ¡Chicas¡¿Qué tal si vamos a tomar algo?!- exclamé yo haciendo un ademán con la cabeza hacia la barra.

-¡Ok!- corearon las tres.

Con uno que otro codazo y empujón pudimos abrirnos paso entre toda la gente hasta llegar a la barra. Una vez el camarero nos trajo nuestras bebidas me dediqué a pasear la vista por el local. A primera vista no parecía tener nada en especial. Los cañones de luces de colores golpeaban a la gente que bailaba en el centro sin ningún orden provocando un efecto caótico. Alzando la mirada, repasé los dos pisos de mesas que había visto al entrar llenos de gente y me quedé un poco sorprendida al ver sus rostros tan...perfectos. Puede que Ino al referirse a la fama del local estuviera hablando de que era frecuentado por modelos, pero ahora que me fijaba bien no me resultaba familiar ninguno de los rostros que veía.

-Ino¡¿Qué tal si vamos a Bailar?!- inquirí a voz en grito sin apartar la mirada del segundo piso dónde había un grupo que me había llamado particularmente la atención.

-¡Vamos!- oí que gritó e inmediatamente la agarré del brazo y la arrastré por la pista intentando situarme lo más cerca de ellos.

Nuevamente, alcé la vista y vi que se trataba de cuatro personas, una chica y tres chicos. Uno de ellos estaba mirando hacia el frente y su pelo, de un tono azul cielo, lanzaba destellos cada vez que la luz de los focos le rozaba. El otro chico, sentado al lado de éste, estaba hablando con la chica que se hallaba en frente suyo, la cual llevaba unas lentes de contacto. Luego estaba...

-!Sakura!- me gritó enfadada Ino al oído y al girarme vi como miraba con las cejas alzadas mi mano todavía agarrando su brazo.

-Yo...esto...¡¡Lo siento, no me di cuenta!!- exclamé notando que me sonrojaba ligeramente. Gracias que estábamos en un local con escasa iluminación.

Asegurándome de que Ino estaba entretenida bailando con un chico, volví a alzar la vista entrecerrando los ojos por el resplandor de las luces que me dieron en el rostro en su recorrido por toda la estancia. Cuando volví a ver relativamente bien, busqué con la mirada de nuevo a ese grupo encontrándome con dos ojos calvados en mí.

Inmediatamente, sentí como mi corazón se detenía en mi pecho con un latido seco mientras esa mirada se intensificaba más envolviéndome con su negrura absoluta. La música, las risas y la gente pasaron a un segundo plano mientras mi cuerpo y mi mente se concentraban exclusivamente en él. Poco a poco, sentía como la temperatura de mi cuerpo aumentaba gradualmente bajo su mirada azabache. La piel de la nuca se me había erizado y tenía la garganta cerrada, por más que quería no podía articular palabra alguna.

Segundos después, noté como la presa disminuía sobre mí, lanzándose mi corazón a una alocada carrera. Parpadeando, deslicé mi vista por su perfecto rostro parándome en sus labios, que en ese momento, dibujaban una sonrisa burlona. Desviando la vista, concentré mi mirada en una pareja que bailaba en la pista mientras sentía mis mejillas arder. El calor que antes se apoderó de mi cuerpo bajo su mirada se fue sofocando poco a poco, pero mientras daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar en la dirección de Ino podía sentir sus ojos clavados en mi espalda como si me quisieran atravesar.

-¡¡Ino!!- grité con un tono más histérico de lo que hubiera querido mientras tiraba de su hombro. Ésta se giró con el ceño fruncido hacía mi, pero luego cambio de expresión y disculpándose de su pareja, colocó uno de sus brazos sobre mis hombros y me arrastró fuera de la pista de baile.

- ¡¿Qué pasa Sakura¡¿Por qué estás temblando así!?- inquirió cerca de mi oído con sus ojos azules bañados de preocupación.

-Eh...-logré articular mientras me percataba de que mi cuerpo temblaba ligeramente- nada... ¡nada¡No pasa nada!- exclamé mientras me agarraba las manos con fuerza y intentaba esbozar un amago de sonrisa.

- ¡¿Segura?!- inquirió de nuevo y pude ver la duda en sus ojos.

-¡¡Que sí, cerdita!!- respondí fingiendo bueno humor para que se quedara tranquila- ¡oye Ino!... ¡¿Quienes son esos de ahí?!- le pregunté señalándoles con una mano para inmediatamente, arrepentirme al ver la sonrisa que esbozaban sus labios.

-¡Veo que te has fijado en ellos, frontudita! o ¡¿Debería decir en él?!- Ino se colocó a mi lado y me dio un codazo intencionado mientras sonreía en su dirección.

- ¡Bueno¿sabes quienes son o no?!- dije algo a la defensiva.

- ¡Por supuesto!- Aclaró mirándome con gesto de ofendida- son los hijos de uno de los magnates más ricos de todo Londres, los Uchiha. Se dice que vinieron desde Orleáns porque allí tuvieron problemas con la ley- acercándome un poco más a Ino para oírla mejor, desplacé de nuevo mi vista hacia ellos mientras me concentraba en la historia.

"Según yo sé, hace tres años hubo una cadena de asesinatos en Orleáns. Pocas veces se encontraron los cuerpos de las victimas, pero una de ellas, contra todo pronóstico, sobrevivió- so rostro había perdido todo rasgo de humor a medida que intentaba recordar todos los datos de la historia- mi padre, quien hizo un reportaje del caso para su periódico, me contó que la chica reconoció a uno de los hermanos Uchiha como su atacante. Luego de eso hubo un juicio, ya sabes- exclamó con un ademán de la mano- y la familia Uchiha lo ganó, pero parece ser que el padre pensó que no era seguro seguir viviendo en Orleáns después de lo ocurrido. Hace dos años que se mudaron aquí, a Londres. La chica que está con ellos trabaja con el padre en su empresa, se llama Karin. Los otros dos, el del pelo azul y el que está a su lado, Suigetsu y Jugo, se dedican a los deportes de alto riesgo. Y por último está Sasuke...- no sé por qué, pero al oír su nombre sentí como un escalofrío ascendía por mi columna- es el más misterioso de los hermanos, no se sabe muy bien a que se dedica. Tengo entendido que es el cazador de la familia"

- ¡¿Cazador?!- exclamé mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

- ¡Sí, ya sabes! se dedica a buscar las mejores presas para el negocio de su padre- contestó con gesto aburrido.

-Mmmmm...- medité durante unos segundos la nueva información que tenia hasta que una duda me asaltó de repente- oye, Ino... ¿Quién fue el que supuestamente atacó a aquella chica?

-Bueno...-vi que dudaba durante un momento- se dice que desde el "accidente", él y su padre se pelearon y abandonó la familia y se trasladó a algún lugar de Canadá.

- ¿Cómo se llama?- inquirí, un poco menos interesada al saber que no fue Sasuke.

-Itachi Uchiha.

-

-

No volvimos a tocar el tema en toda la noche. Cuando terminó de contarme todo lo que sabía de la familia Uchiha empezamos a buscar a TenTen e Hinata por el local. Ambas estaban bailando con dos chicos cuando las encontramos. Por decisión de todos, fuimos los cuatro a uno de los primeros pisos a sentarnos mientras tomábamos algo. Según supe después, el de los cabellos rubios se llamaba Naruto y el de la coleta Neji. Eran dos chicos muy divertidos, Naruto se podría decir que estaba incluso un poco loco, pronto nos cayeron bien y empezamos a charlar mientras pasaba el tiempo.

-Ino-la llamé tirando de su mano derecha- voy al baño¿vienes?

-Paso cerdita, tengo desde aquí unas vistas magníficas- contestó sin apartar la vista de los gogos que bailaban debajo de nosotros.

-Tener amigas para esto- susurré por lo bajo mientras me levantaba del sillón de cuero y avanzaba por el pasillo hasta las escaleras que descendían a la pista de baile.

Una vez llegué al primer piso, empecé a caminar pegada a la pared hacia los aseos. Éstos se encontraban al fondo del local. Tenías que entrar por un pasillo y luego bajar unas escaleras. El aseo de las mujeres se encontraba a la derecha, al frente del de hombres. Al fondo había una puerta de emergencia. Supuse que daría a algún callejón en la parte de atrás de la discoteca.

Una vez entré al aseo, me miré por un momento en los grandes espejos que prácticamente rodeaban la estancia. Luego abrí las manecillas del agua fría y me apliqué un poco en la frente y el cuello. Por mucho que no había vuelto a ver a Sasuke en la noche, no me había relajado del todo y tenía el cuello tenso. Luego me giré y entré en uno de lo cubículos y tomé algo de papel para secarme las manos. Esas máquinas de aire caliente son una pantomima, realmente no secan nada.

Pero al girarme para salir sentí como el suelo se movía bajo mis pies teniendo que retroceder hasta apoyarme en la puerta de un cubículo cerrado. Inspirando fuertemente, levanté poco a poco la cabeza y miré hacia el espejo percatándome de que no era una ilusión lo que había creído percibir. No estaba soñando. No estaba delirando. Ahí estaba él.

-Sasuke...-susurré sin apartar la vista de su reflejo en el espejo.

Nada más pronunciar su nombre, su figura en el espejo cambio. Ahora se hizo más grande, luego se giró hacia la derecha y en menos de un segundo lo tuve frente de mí. Pero ya no era un reflejo...era el Sasuke real. Con su rostro perfecto. Con sus ojos negros, fríos y profundos. Todo él.

- ¿Co-como has entrado?- inquirí intentando distraer mi mente con otra cosa que no fuera él para lograr recomponerme levemente-...no deberías estás aquí, es el aseo de mujeres.

-Hmp- exclamó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

Luego cambió radicalmente su expresión volviéndose completamente fría, dura, inanimada, aunque en sus ojos brillaba una extraña luz, como el fuego negro de Amaterasu que rezan las leyendas. Lentamente, fue avanzando hacia mí con un paso lánguido, pero parecía más el caminar de una pantera cuando acecha a su presa. Yo no sabía que hacer, no podía pensar. Tenía la mente abotargada, y los miembros pesados. Cuando llegó hasta mi altura, separados a penas por medio metro, una dulce fragancia llegó hasta mí y si no llego a agarrarme del pomo de la puerta que se hallaba tras mi espalda con todas mis fuerzas, hubiera acabado enterrando la cabeza en la piel que dejaba expuesta su camisa negra abierta en la parte superior.

Asustada por las reacciones de mi cuerpo, me mordí el labio frenéticamente mientras levantaba la cabeza hacia él con el mentón alzado para intentar igualar las posiciones. Él parecía totalmente relajado, ajeno a cualquier cosa, pero la postura de sus manos se me asemejaba a unas presas a punto de cerrarse sobre mí.

Y era estúpido. No podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, lo que estaba pensando. Todo aquello no era normal, no podía serlo. No cuando al tenerlo cerca quería correr y a la vez tirarme a sus brazos. No cuando quería no haberlo conocido en mi vida y ansiar saber todo acerca de él. No cuando recordaba su sonrisa burlona y me desagradaba pero quería que sus labios se apoderarán de los míos.

Desesperada, agité la cabeza intentando despejarme, pensando ya que esas malditas bebidas sí se me habían subido al final a la cabeza. Pero inmediatamente me puse en guardia al notar como apoyaba su mano izquierda al lado de mi cabeza.

- ¿Asustada...? Sa-ku-ra –susurró con una voz terriblemente ronca y atrayente. Su dulce aliento me golpeó con una fuerza increíble e inconscientemente aproximé mi cuerpo un poco hacia él.

- No...- contesté haciéndome la valiente aunque en el fondo sabía que en ese momento lo menos que sentía era miedo...y eso era lo que realmente me asustaba- ... ¿y cómo diablos sabes mi nombre?- inquirí apartando mi mirada de sus ojos azabache y fijándola en una baldosa del techo.

-Eso es lo de menos- contestó apoyando su otra mano al lado de mi cabeza.

-Bu-bueno...yo creo que me voy- exclamé atropelladamente alterada por su avance, para a continuación agacharme y pasar por debajo de su brazo. Pero si bien no di ni tres pasos, cuando una de sus manos me rodeo por la cintura y otra por debajo de los pecho, pegando su cuerpo al mío y descansando su mentón en mi hombro.

- ¿Sabes en realidad lo que quieres? Sa-ku-ra- susurró en mi oído remarcando cada palabra mientras cerraba más sus brazos en torno a mí.

Yo no sabía que decir, no sabía qué responder. Juraría que no oí ni sus palabras en el estado en el que me hallaba. Y es que nuevamente Sasuke había tejido esa red en mi que me atrapó horas atrás en mitad de la pista. Oía el golpeteo rítmico de mi corazón y la cadencia de sus respiraciones golpeando la piel de mi nuca. La música de la pista me llegaba como un ronroneo lejano, y ya no oía el agua gotear del grifo roto.

-Yo te diré lo que quieres- lentamente, me fue dando la vuelta entre sus brazos hasta tenerme frente a él. Una de sus manos ascendió por mi espalda hasta situarse en mi nuca, mientras, la otra descansaba en la parte baja de mi espalda, arqueándome hacia él. Su rostro se fue acercando al mío hasta rozar levemente mis labios embriagándome de nuevo con ese aliento dulce-...me quieres a mí.

Y me besó.

Su boca se deslizó sobre la mía con un ansia voraz. Primero mordisqueando mis labios, luego lamiéndolos, haciéndose poco a poco con el control de mi boca hasta lograr introducir su lengua. Yo sentía como sus manos cada vez me apretaban más contra él pudiendo sentir todo su cuerpo junto al mío, acoplados como dos piezas de un puzzle. Notaba que la respiración me empezaba a faltar mientras él se dedicaba a incitar y juguetear con mi lengua. Sin querer, un gemido escapó de mi garganta y noté como sonreía sobre mi boca.

Luego rompió el beso bruscamente, como había empezado, y avanzó unos pasos hasta golpear mi espalda con la pared. Lentamente, fue dando cortos besos por mi mejilla hasta llegar a mi oreja, mordiendo el lóbulo por el camino.

- ¿No era esto lo que querías?- susurró mientras apretaba mis caderas con sus manos- ¿Estar entre mis brazos¿Qué te besara? – Continuó mientras me mordía el hombro y ascendía poco a poco con sus manos- ... ¿Saber todo sobre mi?

A cada palabra que salía de su boca, yo notaba que caía más y más en el abismo. Todo había desaparecido a mí alrededor quedando solamente yo y Sasuke. Yo y sus manos juguetonas. Yo y su boca demandante. Yo y su cuerpo ardiente.

-Dime Sa-ku-ra – demandó volviendo a mirarme de frente y atrapando mi labio inferior entre sus dientes- ¿no es eso lo que querías?

Yo lo miré con los ojos entrecerrados y algo nublados por el deseo que ahorra corría en forma de lava ardiente por mis venas. Lentamente, despegué los labios, y me los humedecí con la punta de la lengua.

- Sí- susurré correspondida con una sonrisa de prepotencia.

Y nuevamente, tuve sus labios sobre los míos. Esta vez le correspondí con un ansia febril. Lo quería todo de él, lo necesitaba, lo ansiaba. Casi salvajemente, nos devoramos el uno al otro mientas enterraba mis manos en su cabellera negra. El deseo me consumía por dentro haciendo que la ropa me oprimiera, me ahogara. Necesitaba sentir sus manos sobre mi cuerpo, su boca, su lengua. Su propia piel sobre la mía. Lo que sentía era del todo anormal, no tenía lógica, no parecía real, no cabía en ninguna cabeza, pero eso ahora no importaba. En absoluto.

- Pero- susurró Sasuke una vez rompió el beso- necesito algo a cambio.

- ¿A-Algo a cambio?- inquirí insegura de lo que había oído mientras me fijaba en sus ojos, ahora serios.

- Un pequeño sacrificio

- ¿De qué estás hablando?- logré preguntar un poco más despejada ahora que lo tenia a un poco de distancia- ¿a qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a ti- contestó con un gesto torcido de sus labios.

Yo trataba de entenderlo, pero me era difícil cuando aún sentía el deseo correr por mi cuerpo y los latidos de mi corazón opacando cualquier sonido que no sea el de nuestras respiraciones agitadas

- No-no entiendo- susurré frunciendo el seño. Él puso una mueca extraña acompañada de una sonrisa torcida.

- Tú vida es el precio a pagar para tenerme a mi.

Una y otra vez me repetí esas palabras en mi mente hasta lograr darle un sentido coherente. Cuando lo logré sentí como el miedo me golpeaba de lleno en el estómago provocando que boqueara en busca de aire. Desesperada, dirigí mi mirada a sus ojos intentando encontrar en vano algún rastro de broma, pero me miraba de forma indiferente. Aterrada y con la adrenalina corriendo ya por mis venas, miré de un lado a otro percatándome de que tenía la puerta de salida a dos metros de distancia. Si tenía suerte podía salir por ella y luego dirigirme a la pista de baile y buscar a mis amigos, pero podría atraparme antes de encontrarlos. Mordiéndome el labio con furia, me obligué a pensar hasta que recordé la puerta de emergencia que vi al bajar a los aseos. Podría llegar hasta ella y salir, a partir de ahí solo se trataba de correr hasta una zona iluminada con gente.

- ¿Qué me dices? –inquirió sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Yo lo miré intentando recomponer mi rostro para que no sospechara de mí, pero sus ojos brillaban de manera extraña.

-Pienso...-comencé diciéndome a mi misma que era ahora o nunca-... ¡Qué estás loco!- grité propinándole un rodillazo en la entrepierna lo que aproveché para girar a la derecha y correr hacia la puerta del baño. Cuando la logré traspasar, corrí hacia la puerta de emergencia pudiendo oír sus pasos a mi espalda.

- ¡No podrás escapar de mi Sakura!

-

-

**·········Flash Back End··········**

**-**

**-**

El trayecto en coche se me hizo eterno. Sasuke no me había dicho nada más, sumiéndose en un mutismo absoluto. Realmente agotada, me apoyé en el respaldo y miré por la ventanilla sin ver nada en realidad. El BMW hacía pocos movimientos bruscos por lo que supuse que aún rodábamos por la autopista M4 que conecta Londres con el sur de Gales.

Sé que debería estar alterada, pero extrañamente me sentía tranquila. Podrían llamarme una cobarde por luchar tan poco, por no perseverar, por abandonar tan pronto, pero sentía que ya no podía hacer nada más; Y aunque me negara a reconocerlo, algo muy dentro de mí se alegraba de este destino, algo oscuro, algo que no olvidaba la promesa de Sasuke.

Recuerdo que en algún momento tomamos la salida 10 y ahora nos encontrábamos en centro de Bracknell. Minutos después el BMW se paró al lado de lo que a mi me pareció, una gran mansión. Sasuke salió inmediatamente del coche, ni bien cerró la puerta de su lado cuando ya estaba abriendo la mia.

- ¡Vamos!- exclamó mientras me agarraba de un brazo tirando de mi.

En vez de entrar por delante, Sasuke me arrastró a lo largo del jardín, dando un rodeo a la casa. A escasa distancia nos seguían las personas que nos acompañaron en el BMV, piloto y copiloto. En ningún momento pude verles el rostro, y ahora, envuelta en la oscuridad de la noche y de los árboles que sembraban el jardín, eran meras sombras a mis ojos. Sasuke me volvió a tirar del brazo para indicarme que acelerara el paso. Yo le seguí dócilmente hasta que llegamos a la parte trasera de la casa y entramos por una puerta oculta por una enredadera.

Una vez estuvimos en el interior de la casa, Sasuke les ordenó algo a los otros dos, quienes se fueron por un pasillo que había a mi derecha, a unos cinco metros.

- Por aquí- me indicó, tirando de mí hacia unas escaleras que ascendían al segundo piso de la estancia. Luego avanzamos por un pasillo totalmente en penumbras hasta que abrió una puerta y me arrojó al interior dónde caí de rodillas en el suelo.

Conteniendo un grito de dolor, me incorporé levemente hasta lograr sentarme y me masajeé las rodillas magulladas. Instantes después, una fuerte luz amarilla inundó la estancia revelando las formas de un gran dormitorio. Al fondo de la estancia, a mi derecha se hallaba una gran cama con dosel. Y sobre esta, en la pared, un cuadro del río Támesis. Justo al lado de mis piernas se desplegaba una magnífica alfombra sobre la cual, y en frente de una chimenea, se disponían dos sillones y un sofá orientados hacia ésta. Varios cuadros de temas extraños se disponían por el resto de la estancia, incluso al lado del gran ventanal que tenía, en ese momento, las cortinas corridas.

Deslizando la vista de nuevo por el dormitorio, localicé a Sasuke al lado de la chimenea. Éste se agachó ligeramente y cuando se incorporó de nuevo, una ligera llama empezaba a bailotear en el centro de la chimenea convirtiéndose segundos después en una mucho más grande. Inmediatamente, sentí como la habitación comenzaba a caldearse sin haberme percatado del frío que minutos antes reinaba en ella.

- Levántate- oí que decía Sasuke aún de espaldas a mi. Yo tardé un momento en procesar la información, pero me incorporé igualmente y esperé de pié en mitad del dormitorio.

- Siéntate aquí- ordenó a continuación con un ademán de su cabeza hacia el sofá. Lentamente, me acerqué a este y me senté con cautela sin despegar la vista de su rostro inclinado hacia el fuego.

No pasó mucho tiempo, cuando elevó sus ojos hacía mi y se acercó, para luego sentarse a mi lado y mirarme con una expresión burlona.

- ¿Valió la pena?- inquirió

-¿Cómo?

-Sí¿Si valió la pena todo ese numerito del rodillazo y la huida?- explicó está vez sin poder contener el rictus de disgusto que adoptó su boca.

- ¡Pretendías matarme!- grité, sorprendiéndome de inmediato al notar como energías renovadas inundaban de nuevo mi cuerpo despertando ese miedo dormido.

-¿Y?

-¡¿Cómo que "y"?!- exclamé yo furiosa al contemplar de nuevo ese gesto indiferente de su cara.

Él continuó callado, mirándome en silencio sin moverse ni un centímetro. A cada segundo que pasaba notaba como mi autocontrol se caía poco a poco, al compás de los chasquidos de la leña quemada. Sin embargo, cuando menos lo esperaba, se produjo un cambio en la atmósfera. La estancia se volvió más amenazadora, sofocante y oscura. Sasuke mismo parecía un demonio salido de la mejor película de miedo con el resplandor de las llamas bailando en su cara, marcando sombras y destellando en sus ojos negros. Lentamente, incorporó su espalda del respaldo del sillón y se inclinó hacía mi, cayendo parte de su flequillo hacia la cara.

- En realidad nunca has tenido elección- comentó tan bajo que incluso yo me incliné un poco hacía él para poder oírle bien- ni antes de conocerme, ni en los baños de ese local ni...ahora mismo...nunca has tenido elección, Sakura.

Yo me asusté terriblemente, no ya por sus palabras, sino por el tono de su voz, tan sereno, tan tranquilo. Sabia, indudablemente, que me estaba diciendo la verdad, estaba siendo sincero conmigo, desde el primer momento lo fue...desde ese "_nunca podrás escapar de mi". _Sin querer, mi cabeza cayó hacia delante y mis ojos miraban a la nada sintiendo como la situación me superaba por completo.

-¿Por qué?- logré balbucear- ¿Por...qué-qué yo?

- ¡¿Y por qué no?!- exclamó retóricamente mientras se masajeaba las sienes con los ojos cerrados.

Yo lo volví a mirar sin decir palabra alguna. Su respuesta había sonado...había sonado como si en realidad no quisiera hacer todo aquello que me estaba haciendo, todo aquello que estaba pasando...Sin querer, una vana esperanza se instaló en el fondo de mi corazón.

- Sasuke...si tú en realidad no quie-comencé pero me interrumpió inmediatamente.

-No te engañes Sakura- exclamó esbozando esa sonrisa torcida con un deje burlón a la que ya me estaba acostumbrando- soy lo que soy- Yo no comprendí lo que quería decir con aquello, pero una frase llegó hasta mi mente: _"Tengo entendido que es el cazador de la familia"_ ...

-Cazador...-susurré mientras recordaba que Ino había comentado que Sasuke se dedicaba a cazar las mejores presas para el negocio de su padre.

-Veo que lo sabes- se había desplazado hasta mi lado sin yo haberme dado cuenta y ahora solo nos separaban unos pocos centímetros- eso facilita las cosas.

De nuevo, volvió a atrapar mi cintura entre sus manos mientras apretaba su boca contra la mía en busca de una respuesta. Yo no era capaz de responder adecuadamente, sentía en mi interior una lucha de sentimientos contrarios mientras notaba como los labios de Sasuke iban ganando la pelea.

-No tengas miedo-susurró contra mi boca, entre beso y beso- solo es un pequeño sacrificio, la recompensa será eterna.

No. Eso era lo que gritaba mi mente con fuerza mientras mi corazón empezaba a latir por Sasuke. No. Gritaba una y otra vez mientras mi respiración se aceleraba. No. No. No. Sin saber cómo, logré empujar a Sasuke hacia atrás y me levanté del sillón dirigiéndome apresurada a la puerta. Desesperada, tiré del manillar pero no se abría. A mi espalda pude escuchar la risa musical de Sasuke. Lentamente, me giré en su dirección y le encaré con el pánico pintado en el rostro.

- ¿Buscas esto?- inquirió fingiendo una expresión inocente mientras balanceaba en su mano un llavero con dos llaves doradas.

Dando dos pasos atrás, pegué mi espalda a la fría puerta de madera mientras contemplaba su rostro impávido. No había notado que me estaba mordiendo el labio inferior hasta que noté el regusto a la sangre en mi boca. Sin previo aviso, oí como un gemido gutural salía del pecho de Sasuke y su expresión se tornaba a una de depredador.

- Ya no hay salvación posible para ti, Sakura- susurró con voz ronca mientras sus ojos se teñían de rojo a cada paso que daba hacia mi.

Desesperada por no hallar escapatoria, me despegué de la puerta cuando ya Sasuke estaba casi a mi lado y corrí hacia la cama, intentando alejarme de él. De repente, sentí un golpe seco en el centro de la espalda que expulsó de mis pulmones todo el aire que había y caí en el centro de la cama boca abajo. Inmediatamente, sentí como se subía a la cama tras de mi y sometía mi cuerpo al peso del suyo sin dejarme alguna escapatoria posible. Tomando mis manos con las suyas, las unió en mi espalda y las sujetó con una de sus fuertes manos, luego me giró la cara hacia un lado y pegó su boca a mi oreja.

- ¿Por qué intentas retrazar lo inevitable?- inquirió con una voz que se me hizo realmente siniestra- no es tan difícil, ni tan...doloroso lo que te ofrezco Sakura, solo déjate llevar.

- ¡¿Qué-me-lo-ofreces?!- grité escupiendo casi las palabras mientras me removía debajo de su cuerpo con furia.

- Hmp- oí que exclamaba para a continuación aflojar la presión de su cuerpo sobre el mío y de un tirón, darme la vuelta sobre la cama. Luego se sentó a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y levantó mis manos hasta unirlas por encima de mi cabeza. Sus ojos rojos me miraban con una intensidad aterradora, como si estuvieran leyendo mi mente. Lentamente, su boca fue esbozando esa sonrisa burlona que le caracterizaba y se inclinó hacía mi hasta que su flequillo acabó rozando mis mejillas- te gustará.

- ¡Sas- intenté protestar, pero sus labios ya estaba sellando los míos.

Casi con violencia, movía su boca contra la mía exigiendo una respuesta. Sus dientes se dedicaban a mordisquear mis labios incitándolos a rendirse y abandonarse a él; Y yo poco a poco caí. De nuevo esa fragancia inundó mis sentidos opacando mi razón y mi cordura. De nuevo ese deseó se despertó en mi al simple contacto de su boca, destruyendo mi autocontrol; Ahora lo entendía. Sasuke era el cazador perfecto. Todo en él esta ideado para atraer a sus presas. Su cuerpo, su voz, su olor. Todo.

Lentamente, mis barreras fueron cayendo y cuando logró introducir su lengua en mi boca supe que estaba irremediablemente perdida. A partir de ahí, el beso ya se convirtió en una batalla de dos. Salvajemente, nos devoramos el uno al otro como si no existiera el mañana. Él notó cuando me rendí de nuevo en esa noche y aflojó su presa sobre mis manos. Poco a poco, deslizó las suyas por las mías, llegando a mis hombros y bajando por mis costados hasta descansarlas en mis caderas.

Yo sentía como la piel que rozó en su recorrido me quemaba y como mi cuerpo se arqueaba en busca de más, de mucho más. Bruscamente, rompió el beso y llevó su cabeza a mi cuello, dónde mordió la piel sensible de detrás de mi oreja. Sus manos seguían quietas en mis caderas y yo me removía debajo de su cuerpo desesperada por algo más.

- Calma- susurró sonriendo contra la piel de mi hombro. Luego se irguió sobre mí y se sentó en mis caderas provocando que un gemido escapara de mi boca a lo que sonrió, esta vez con prepotencia.

Lentamente, se llevó una mano al borde de la camisa, y se la sacó por la cabeza para luego tirarla hacía atrás. Yo no pude evitar recorrer cada uno de sus músculos con una mirada ávida de deseo, pero la aparté rápidamente al oír una risa burlona.

- Hazlo- ordenó

- ¿Qué?- inquirí mirándolo a los ojos mientras sentía mis mejillas arder.

-Tócame Sakura.

Yo me quise morir en ese instante al percatarme de que había adivinado sin ningún problema mis pensamientos. Pero él no me dio tregua, y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando ambos brazos al lado de mi cabeza. Poco a poco, levanté una mano y rocé su pecho con la punta de mis dedos. Luego, más segura de mi misma, los deslicé hacia abajo, por su estómago hasta acabar en el inicio de los pantalones. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

Luego los abrió de repente brillando intensamente como lava ardiente. Sin mediar palabra, se levantó de mi cuerpo y tiró de mí obligándome a que me pusiera de rodillas. Lentamente, se situó a mi espalada y me mordió la nuca mientras hundía sus manos en mis caderas y apretaba su cuerpo contra el mío.

-¡Sasuke!- exclamé por la brusquedad de movimientos arqueando mi cuerpo contra él para sentirlo más cerca.

De inmediato, deslizó sus manos hacía arriba y agarró con fuera mi blusa llevándosela por el camino en su ascenso; tirándola hacia un lado, reclinó más mi cuerpo hacía atrás, hasta que mis senos desnudos quedaron a su vista. Luego deslizó sus labios por mi hombro izquierdo hasta el cuello, donde empezó a mordisquearlo juguetonamente. Sus manos atraparon de inmediato mis senos, masajeándolos al compás de los círculos que trazaba su lengua en mi piel.

Yo me sentía arder bajo sus manos. Mi cuerpo parecía arcilla maleable y mi cerebro había desconectado del todo presa de la lujuria y el deseo. Una de sus manos se deslizó hasta mi cabeza, dirigiéndome a su boca dónde me besó con brusquedad. Luego, su otra mano empezó a descender por mi barriga con suaves movimientos hasta llegar al borde de mis pantalones de cuero rojos. Yo me tensé ligeramente intuyendo sus intenciones a lo que me respondió con una sonrisa y una ronco gemido, para a continuar, seguir descendiendo y empezar a acariciarme con movimientos circulares sobre la ropa.

- ¡Sas...Sasuke!- gemí temblado ligeramente mientras hundía mis uñas en sus muslos a los lados de mi cuerpo- yo... ¡ahhhh!- grité apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras él se inclinaba por debajo de mi brazo izquierdo y atrapaba un pezón con su boca.

Debía ser irreal, tenía que ser irreal. No se podía sentir tanto placer con una persona. No a este nivel. No de una manera tan intensa, tan desesperada, tan desgarradora. Pero pasaba, pero lo sentía...pero lo vivía. Consumiéndome como la madera bajo un fuego voraz.

Nuevamente, Sasuke hizo un movimiento brusco y se alejó unos centímetros de mí para mirarme intensamente con las pupilas dilatas y la respiración terriblemente agitada.

- Échate boca abajo- me ordenó a lo que yo obedecí dócilmente. Mientras me estiraba en la cama, oí un cierre de una cremallera, y tela caer al suelo. Luego sentí los nudillos de Sasuke en mi espalda, quienes empezaron a descender por mi columna en una lenta tortura.

A continuación, introdujo so manos por debajo de mi cuerpo obligándome a levantar las caderas, para poder soltar el cierre de los pantalones. Poco a poco, los fue deslizando por mis piernas y luego hizo lo mismo con mi ropa interior. Podía sentir su mirada clavada en mi cuerpo, recorriendo cada centímetro de piel, cada curva, cada redondez.

- Sabía que no me iba a arrepentir de esto- oí que murmuraba mientras depositaba un beso en la planta de mi pie derecho. Lentamente, fue dejando un camino de besos por mis piernas acompañado de sus manos. Luego llegó hasta la espalda, donde trazó con la lengua la curva de mi columna arqueada por el placer hasta morder de nuevo mi nuca.

-Sasuke...por favor- gimoteé yo totalmente desesperada mientras agarraba con fuerza las mantas de la cama.

-Hmp- exclamó él levantándome de nuevo pero quedándose siempre tras de mi. Luego noté como se sentaba apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Con delicadeza, tiró de mi cuerpo hacía atrás y me situó entre sus piernas abiertas- siéntate Sa-ku-ra- ordenó con la voz terriblemente ronca pareciéndome la cosa más sensual que había oído nunca.

- ¡¿Qué?!- exclamé yo mirándolo por encima de mi hombro. Él levantó una ceja a modo de respuesta y luego llevó sus manos a mis caderas y empujó mi cuerpo contra su erección moviendo sus caderas hacía arriba contra mí.

- ¡Sasuke!!- grité sorprendida al notar todo su miembro dentro de mi cuerpo. Agitada, me arqueé contra su pecho mientras hundía las uñas en sus muslos y me removía algo incomoda.

- Muevete- me ordenó mordiéndome el hombro mientras acariciaba con sus manos mis senos. Poco a poco, empecé a moverme sobre él mientras notaba como las gotas de sudor descendían por mi cuerpo.

Sasuke se movía al mismo compás que el mío, entrando y saliendo de mi cuerpo con una velocidad y fuerza vertiginosa. Sus manos parecían estar en todos lados, acariciando y masajeando mi piel haciendo que perdiera la poca cordura que me quedaba. Hacía tiempo que el fuego había perdido fuerza, convirtiéndose en una débil llama que apenas alcanzaba a iluminar nuestras figuras entrelazadas en la cama.

- ¡Ahhhh...hhhhha!- gemí con fuerza al notar que ya estaba llegando al orgasmo y aceleré un poco mis movimientos volviéndose más bruscos y algo descoordinados presas de la necesidad.

Y de repente, sentí como explotaba y mis ojos se nublaban pasando todo lo que había a mi alrededor a un segundo plano mientras me concentraba en esa sensación de placer. Y justo en ese instante, en el momento en el que noté que Sasuke llegaba también, sentí como dos afilados colmillos se hundían en la débil piel de mi cuello con una facilidad pasmosa.

Sorprendida, abrí los ojos y solté un grito ahogado mientras notaba como un espeso líquido descendía por mi pecho a la par que el frío rápidamente entraba en mi cuerpo y empezaba a recorrer mis venas llegando a todas las partes de mi cuerpo. Lentamente, como una pluma mecida por el viento, caí sobre la cama sin fuerzas, sintiendo la suavidad de las mantas acariciar mi cuerpo desnudo. No entendía...no comprendía que pasaba, que me había hecho. Tenía ganas de gritar, pero no podía articular palabras. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero no me salían las lágrimas. Tenía ganas de correr, pero mi cuerpo no me hacía caso. Desesperada, buscaba alguna respuesta, por vana que fuera en mi mente mientras una terrible agonía me consumía como si vertieran fuego líquido en el interior de mi cuerpo.

Sasuke me tuvo que dar la vuelta en algún momento, porque ahora lo veía de frente, con su rostro a pocos centímetros del mío. Su respiración se había normalizado por completo y ahora solo era un ligero soplo sobre mi rostro rígido. Sentía que la habitación volvía a ser fría...o quizás era yo que perdía temperatura por momentos. Más lo que no habían cambiado eran sus ojos, rojos como la sangre brillando en la oscuridad repentina que se cernía a mi alrededor. Sin poder evitarlo, unas palabras me golpearon con fuerza mientras repasaba con mi mirada sus rasgos una y otra vez, intentando grabarlos en mi mente: _"¿A-Algo a cambio_?"..._" Un pequeño sacrificio"..."_ _Tú vida es el precio a pagar para tenerme a mi_"... "_No tengas miedo... la recompensa será eterna"..._

Él me lo había advertido. Poco a poco, la comprensión se abrió paso en mi mente y sentí como si un cuchillo se removiera en mis entrañas. ¡Me estaba arrancando la vida de las manos! Frenética, intenté moverme de nuevo, pero ni mis piernas ni mis manos me hacían caso. Ya no había salvación para mi. Asumiendo la derrota, alcé mis ojos en un último esfuerzo hasta su rostro y lo miré intentado buscar una ayuda que sabía que no iba a encontrar.

Lentamente, una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su cara con unos labios terriblemente rojos demostrándome que había acertado en mis cavilaciones. Poco a poco, mis ojos se fueron apagando mientras una espesa neblina se extendía por mi mente. Lo último que percibí fueron los fríos labios de Sasuke sobre la piel de mi frente.

Luego todo acabó.

* * *

¿Qué tal?

Largo, corto, horrible, para tomatazos, me retiro de esto y me dedico a vender periódicos (¿?) xD Bueno, espero que se haya entendido la historia y qué son los personajes. No pude meter mucho misterio porque no quería que se extendiera más allá de un one-shot, tengo poco tiempo para llevar una historia paralela a Blood Spirit T.T. Y hablando de mi otra historia, para los seguidores (si lees el one-shot) tengo mitad del próximo capítulo escrito así que espero no tardar demasiado en subirlo. Bueno guapísimos, espero vuestros reviews OwO aunque sea con los tomatazos virtuales xD

Besos Masako


End file.
